


You have a new voicemail

by Diosann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, KageHina Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Voicemail, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann
Summary: Kageyama leaves a message on Hinata's voicemail knowing he will listen to it in public.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	You have a new voicemail

You have a new voicemail.

Hi sweetheart,  
I know you are in work that's why I'm leaving this message in your voice mail. Soon it will be your free time so I hope you listen to it then or maybe on your way back home. What I want to say is that I can't wait to have you here, yes I'm already missing you but I need to kiss you now so bad. I love feeling myself inside you, playing with your tongue, your little cute moans. Ugh those drive me crazy, that's why I can't keep up and you find me kissing your jaw while trailing a path made of kisses until your neck. You have so many sensitive spots up there that it's hard to not fuck you already there. But I love seeing yourself twitching when I suck a bit of your skin or I bit it. The next thing I do is take off your shirt, which always makes you blush, at first I thought it was because you were just shy, now I know how much you look up for it, because you love it when I suck your nipples, don't you? They are so soft, sweet and tender. I can spend the whole time just sucking them and I love it when you just press in your nails on my shoulders. You really can hold it up there, it wouldn't be the first time you just cum without touching anything else than your nipples. Since we always go for more rounds, then I will be kissing your stomach, leaving some marks on it, just in case you forget you are mine until I arrive at your bulge. I know you hate it when I don't go straight and give you a blowjob but I love teasing you and kissing your dick with the fabric on, I really like the face you put, mad and horny, such a hoe. This time I will be a good boy, don't you worry, I will only do a few kisses but then I will finish undressing you. I love your cock, do you know that? I love kissing it, licking it, touching it. I love it when it fills my mouth and you can help but fuck my face. I also like to watch you from under while I play with your balls at the same time I'm giving you a handjob. The world is more beautiful if I get to see it from your ass. Oh my god how could I forget that ass. It's small but bumpy, you should sit more on my face, force me to eat you, it will be a big pleasure to just be tongue fucking your asshole. Am I being too nice? Yes, I think I am. I want to be in you, I want to fuck you, to screw you over, I love when I thrust all myself into you and you scream and your legs shake. I love when you run out of breath of how fast I'm hitting you, when you ask for more when I haven't even finished, the wounds you leave at my back from scratching so hard, spanking you until my hand is marked on your ass, watching you have an orgasm desperately and how good it feels to cum all over you so when we finish all I can see is your body trembling, your face of exhaustion and my sperm flowing out of your ass.  
Well I hope you have a nice day at work, I love you 

You don't have more messages

"Tobio-san I fucking hate you" Hinata mumbled while sitting on the toilet with his legs pressed together and shaking feeling the urge of getting fuck but knowing he has only 15 minutes of free time and that won't do much.


End file.
